Pangaia Hinxworth
— WARNING — This game has the fetishes bestiality and futanari — WARNING — and futanari }} Hello, followers of Rycharde's Realm and Twine text-based games. I began thinking of developing a game in the horse breeding village of Hinxworth soon after I started work on , well actually, not long after I began . That being said, having two games in the pipeline already, I shelved the Hinxworth idea. After playing a few text-based games that were developed using the Twine game engine, I had a new platform. I pulled out , dusted it off, and began learning the ins and outs of Twine. concept This game is based on a village that treasures their horses from Hinxworth (from Anglo-Saxon hinx horse or stallion, and worth enclosure), the premiere horse-breeding locations in the subcontinent of Ynys Afallach if not all of the continent Eurus. Some of these residents are overzealous in their love of Hinxworth horses and horses in general by the residents' practice of bestiality. A few carry these feelings to other animals and beasts as well. The Version definition is set up for all the games to follow and you may look it over so you can tell at a glance where in the development process it is once the game(s) begin to be released. protagonist the intercubus Keket becomes protagonist for . Artwork by Rik "Rycharde" Packham]]Since the world of Pangaia has such a wide variety of species and subspecies I thought it was time to bring a nonhuman protagonists, an intercubus, the other two games have humans. An intercubus is a lilin related to the incubi and succubi, a fusion between those two in fact, where an incubus is a male dæmon (or shedim), the succubus is female, an intercubus is a futanari, one with male and female genitalia. No one is sure when or how the intercubus were formed many believe they were born from the mating of powerful incubi and succubi. Others think the intercubi's mother is Lilith, like the incubi and succubi. What gender the intercubus will be is still in the air. The default gender is of course female. If I have a firm enough grasp on the workings of Twine when I make the gender decision there will also be a male option. Now, on the game. begins . Hinxworth residents * The human Hicke, soon to be Hicke of Hinxworth, has lived in Hinxworth his entire life rarely venturing out except chasing horses that had left the stables or pastures. * The míška Arisha Ivanov, her family have been residents of Hinxworth for a couple generations. * The intercubus Keket from Kumat is the protagonist of . * The boro Mirta Laviano immigrated to Afallon from Latium Æterna due to the racist bigotry handed out to all chimæra . * The human Thabisa Sarr, younger sister of Ufasimba and Ukuza, is 13-years-old. * The araneæ T'rissithra walked into the village about a year ago and has kept to herself. * The ferus Byrhtgyfu Tasse is one of the best, if not the best, horse breeder in Hinxworth. * The human Ufasimba Sarr from Takrur , twin brother of Ukuza, immigrated to Afallon when he was 2-years-old, now 15, with his parents trying to flee Takrur due to civil unrest and probable civil war which did break out inside of a year after the Sarr's left their home. * The human Ukuza Sarr from Takrur, is the twin sister of Ufasimba. Notes Category:Ynys Afallach Category:Eurus Category:Rycharde's Realm games Category:Pangaia: Hinxworth